clewedfandomcom-20200213-history
Electroman
Electroman is a member of Clewed, and is arguably the most mysterious and unknown of all the members. He is in charge of electronic music, though he also plays acoustic guitar and sings with his heavenly, orgasm-inducing voice. Biography Electroman was born around the year -800,000,000, almost a billion chromosomes ago, to an unknown meth whore in Detroit. Soon after being born, he was thrown through the window of a urine-stained, AIDS-infected orphanage in downtown Detroit, a place where he spent most of his early years. However, one day, he snapped for a reason yet unknown, splitting his psyche into two pieces (an effect that is still seen today; though he is generally one of the more intelligent members of Clewed, being very well spoken, he sometimes delves into random bouts of acute retardation. These fits come without warning, cause, or any specific time frames). After beating a number of tiny children and mean old caretakers to death with a stapler, he made his escape into the streets of Detroit. For several years, he resided in a poopstained sewage drain, living in the streets and DJ'ing at shady, drug-fogged clubs for meager payments. Then, one day, after killing a hobo for his clothes, Electroman received a message from the great god Pillowman. Soon after, he ascended to become a disciple of Pillowman. It seems that he was chosen specifically to join Clewed, because soon after that, he met and became friends with Zick Mutilator, who introduced him to the other members of the band. He was the third-to-last person to join, followed by Gak and Jackie. Electroman has stated in interviews that he "did not become involved with them...THEY became involved with ME." when referring to how he became part of Clewed. What exactly the fuck this means is up for debate. As a Clewed Member For reasons unknown, Electroman's face is always covered by some manner of mask or helmet. Most commonly, he wears a horse mask, though he has also been seen with a Daft Punk helmet and a simple paper bag. When asked about this practice or if he will stop, Electroman seems to become enraged, pulling a high-caliber rifle from his anus and producing angered noises. When performing rites for Pillowman, he dresses as Pillowman, though he uses a camoflauge pillow instead of the white one that is the flesh of Pillowman. His playing of the acoustic guitar is modeled heavily after the playing style of Nobeh Herm. His voice is featured in many songs, and he has a very wide vocal range, ranging from a bass to a high tenor. He can also speak with many different voice tones. However, his greatest work is as an electronic music producer. Many of his songs and beats are modeled after current social and policial issues, and can cause deep feelings within his listeners. His resident software is Ableton Live 9, and his equipment consists of a Gemsound CMP500 turntable and mixer set. Like all other members of Clewed, he suffers from advanced Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Whether he had this before entering the band or if it was caused by the music is unknown, though his fellow bandmates believe that it was brought about by browsing the My Little Pony and Sonic tags on DeviantArt, a subject he wrote a song about. (PTSD From DeviantArt) He resides in Detroit with the other members of Clewed, and specifically lives in the dirty shower of the recording studio. Trivia After being questioned about how he got involved with the band in an interview, he answered "I did not get involved with them, they became involved with me" After being asked a question concerning his mask, he pulled a high-caliber rifle from his anus and brutally murdered the man interviewing him. He is a confirmed homosexual. He has like the worst best friend ever, a creepy little guy named Voon Nibigini, a confirmed asshole. Electroman is an avid player of the game "Poop Roulette". Electroman is the second-tallest member of Clewed, the tallest being Nobeh. Electroman's gay fantasy